


Blonde Mistletoe

by cloudfairs



Series: FFXV Shots [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudfairs/pseuds/cloudfairs
Summary: Kisses under a mistletoe - it was his plan, anyway.





	Blonde Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> My part for the tumblr FFXV small secret Santa gift exchange

“You’ve been reading the same book for weeks; thought you’d be finished by now, Gladdy.” He didn’t bother looking up from his book, knowing who it was pestering him to finish his novel already. In all honesty, he hadn’t even had the time to read, training and Iris always kept him busy; even now, his free time was probably going to be cut short by a small, demanding little blonde with a smile as bright as the sun. **  
**

“You know I hardly read because of prince charmless always wanting to pick a fight.”

“Awe, Noct isn’t that bad, he just wants to beat you in a fighting match once!”

Gladio had to scoff at that, placing the open book on his lap with a snort to get a sip of his hot cocoa, looking up at his boyfriend with amused eyes. He didn’t remember the exact date Prompto had moved in with him, but it must have been months because before he knew it, it was already Christmas in Insomnia and Prompto had left a permanent mark in their small apartment. Gladio didn’t mind though, always finding his days enjoyable with the younger of the two here with him through the good and the bad they shared.

He was brought out of his thoughts with a light shove; Prompto had decided to settle down beside him. Gladio didn’t know what the book was, but seeing how thick it seemed versus his own, he knew neither of them would be getting up anytime soon for anything.

Not that he minded, of course. Any time he could spend with his lover, even if they’re doing something with little interaction with each other, was a time he enjoyed.  He let the blonde get comfortable next to him, nesting himself into a blanket with his head leaning on Gladio’s shoulder and one freckled arm around his own. The brunette welcomed the cooling touch of the other’s skin on his own as he sighed, a small smile adorning his face.

The couple sat together in comfortable silence, Prompto rubbing his freckled cheek onto Gladio’s bicep at random times while Gladio would read out a few sentences of his book at a time, never caring about how long they took sharing their warmth in silence.

It must’ve been an hour or so that Gladio looked up from his book, noticing the little red plant above him and the blonde beside him. That was strange; he never remembered hanging up a mistletoe. The whole apartment was covered top to bottom with Christmas decorations that Gladio didn’t recognize his own home when he first walked in. Prompto was a little too proud of his work and knowing that Ignis and Noctis were here to help him, they must’ve put it there on purpose. Prompto and Noctis had nothing better to do than prank their respective boyfriends.

“Hey, Chocobo?” Gladio continued to stare up at the ceiling; Prompto didn’t even stir, fingers still skimming over the page he was reading, almost ignoring Gladio. Once again, Gladio tried to call his attention, “PomProm, hey, listen to me or I’ll close the book without marking your page.” That seemed to catch his lover’s attention, for he finally looked up from his book with an annoyed glare in his eyes.

“Yes, Gladdy?” Whatever he was reading must have been good if he didn’t want to put the book down to listen to him, but then again, Gladio was also the same way when caught up in a good book. Prompto managed to scoot away from him, expression unamused as he waited for Gladio to speak up again.

“You know about the mistletoe?”

Prompto was confused at his sudden question, “Uh, I’m sure everyone does.” Gladio chuckled at the confusion painted on his boyfriend’s face, deciding to drag out his find a little longer.

“Right right. And what do you do when you’re under a mistletoe?”

The fact that he gave it any thought at all was enough for Gladio to almost burst out laughing, but Prompto seemed to catch on and look up, face immediately flushing bright red. At first, all he could manage was a small ‘oh’ and covered his face, then within a minute, he locked eyes with Gladio and turned away with wide eyes.

“Noctis - ” And Gladio shot him down before he could continue.

“Cute, but we both know Noct ain’t smart enough to think of something like this on his own.” The blonde squealed when Gladio’s hands cupped his face, making them face each other. Nothing was said as he moved closer to the blushing man in front of him, lips an inch away from each other as he grinned. “You still didn’t answer my question, Chocobo.”

The pressure of the other’s lips on his was enough of an answer for him.


End file.
